


Klainanigans! Bedtime

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy thinks that cranky little boys need early bedtime.  Kurt and Blaine disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans! Bedtime

Kurt and Blaine were huddled in bed together. Daddy had gone back upstairs, and they could hear the television.

“Sorry I got you spanked,” Kurt whispered, cuddling against Blaine.

“Why is he so crazy about bedtime?” Blaine asked him, as he gingerly rubbed at his bottom.

Kurt shrugged. “I dunno. He just is.”

“Always? Are we always going to get sent to bed before him?” 

“No,” Kurt assured him. “Just when he thinks we’re acting tired. He’s convinced that I don’t get enough sleep.”

“Nobody gets enough sleep,” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt shrugged at that, “I know. I tried to tell him that; between Glee and school, everyone we know is sleep deprived.”

“So why did he freak out about it? He acted like the world was going to end if we weren’t in bed by exactly 9:00 PM. On a Friday Kurt.”

That caused Kurt to shrug again. “Maybe the world is going to end. It’s a real burden, knowing that whether we get enough sleep is the only thing that stands between us and the apocalypse.”

Blaine snorted at that, unable to hold back his laughter. Kurt covered up his mouth with both hands, “Shhhh. Shhhhhhh Blaine. If Daddy comes back down here, he’ll end up spanking us again.”

Blaine stiffened when he heard the floor creaking above them. He listened as the light clicked on in the kitchen, and the door opened. 

Daddy called to them, “Do I need to come downstairs?”

“No sir,” they chorused, breathing sighs of relief when Daddy shut the door and walked back to the couch.

Stifling their giggles, they curled together tightly, and fell asleep.


End file.
